<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What he would give by Hyx_Sydin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219740">What he would give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin'>Hyx_Sydin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorian has to use blood magic to save his lover's life, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian always thought it was a line he could never cross but then he'd never had anything, or anyone, to lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What he would give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts">linndechir</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey linndechir, I really hope you like this story! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorian sat hunched over in one of the pews of Skyhold’s small Andrastian chapel. He was not there for prayer or to take comfort in the Maker’s grace or whatever that Chantry woman had tried offering him, he just needed someplace to hide.</p><p>The door to the chapel opened and familiar footsteps entered.</p><p>Dorian straightened in his seat, squared his shoulders and asked as mildly as he could: “Have you come to slay the maleficarum, Commander?”</p><p>“Dorian…” Cullen sighed, sounding once again as if he had the weight of Thedas on his shoulders. “What you did-”</p><p>Dorian stood, interrupting the other man as he did not want to have this conversation. He would never have believed that he would ever resort to blood magic, just as he would never have believed that he could ever fall in love with a Fereldan man. “There is no reason to discuss what happened, Commander. I willingly used blood magic, and now I must die before I become an abomination.”</p><p>Dorian turned to face Cullen, court smile in place. “It was only a matter of time of course! I am from Tevinter you know, where blood magic is as common as slavery.”</p><p>Cullen looked like he should still be in the infirmary under the healer’s stern eye; his skin was pale from blood loss, eyes shot red from not enough rest and there was a very slight tremor in his hands. Dorian clenched his jaw determined to ignore it, here he was not a lover who soothed away aches and pains with honeyed words and gentle hands.</p><p>“I know you Dorian,” the surety in Cullen’s voice cut into Dorian. “I know you would not have used it if you did not have another choice.”</p><p>---</p><p>Dorian sighed in relief when a thorough check of his boots revealed no… remains. Across the clearing Cullen stood from examining the ground, a sight Dorian would have appreciated more had he been stood behind the other man. </p><p>“I think we should head back to the camp,” Cullen said, picking his way carefully towards Dorian. “I’m not certain, but I’d say darkspawn killed these people.”</p><p>“Darkspawn?” Dorian questioned, glancing around. “Where would they have come from?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cullen admitted. “We have not had any reports of darkspawn in this area.”</p><p>“Well then,” Dorian said, tapping his staff on the ground lightly. “Let’s be off then.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cullen said softly as they turned to leave, reaching out to brush over Dorian’s fingers with his own. “I was rather looking forward to spending some time alone with you.”</p><p>Dorian laughed lightly as he looked away, hiding the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Cullen chuckled at his behaviour, “You’re very sweet like this.”</p><p>“I am not sweet!” Dorian protested but anything else he would have said was left when the ground beneath them shook.</p><p>Cullen grabbed for Dorian but was flung away as a violent tremor opened a fissure between them, out of which darkspawn swarmed.</p><p>Dorian cast a barrier over Cullen just before he hit some rocks and then cast Terror over the darkspawn closer to him. “Cullen?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” came the Commander’s voice and then the sounds of swords clashing. </p><p>Dorian lost himself in the battle, using his spells as his mana regenerated and attacking as quickly as he could with his stave, glad that it was imbued with Cold and therefore slowing down his attackers.</p><p>There was a cry of pain from Cullen, distracting Dorian enough for a genlock he’d been struggling to bring down to charge into him, knocking him to the ground. Dorian instinctively cast Mind Blast and then rolled away from the darkspawn trying to hack him to pieces. When he finally regained his feet he noticed that there seemed to be no end to the darkspawn; for every one they’d managed to kill, three more climbed out of the fissure. </p><p>Dorian tapped into the invisible waves of magic around him and Fade Stepped towards Cullen, leaving chilled enemies in his wake. The sight of Cullen lying prone on the ground and covered in blood, both his own and the darkspawns’ chilled Dorian to the core. </p><p>An ogre roaring snapped him out of it and Dorian brought up a Wall of Ice between Cullen and the darkspawn, and then crouched down beside the other man. Dorian was horrified to see his hand was shaking when he reached to check for a pulse, and for a moment he was sure Cullen was dead but then he felt it; thready and weak but there.</p><p>Dorian’s Ice Wall splintered into a thousand pieces but he was ready, releasing terrors on the darkspawn before him. Dorian’s mind raced as he attacked not moving as he stood protectively over Cullen’s body; surely the Inquisitor had felt the tremors and were now on their way? But what if they too were under attack? </p><p>For a moment he felt absolutely helpless and it cost him when a hurlock archer’s arrow buried itself in his right shoulder, Dorian cried out in pain as another arrow hit him. Never in his life had he ever been helpless before! Not when he had his magic. But right now, after a prolonged battle with the darkspawn and his apprehension regarding Cullen, his magic alone was not enough. He has no clear memory of what happened next, only that he'd known with absolute certainty that unless he did something he would lose Cullen and more than probably die himself. The flashes he does remember are of ripping the arrows from his body, are of staring at his bloodied hands, are of wishing the blood out of every darkspawn surrounding them, are of wanting Cullen whole and unharmed.</p><p>He comes back to himself when the Inquisitor slaps him across his cheek to find himself standing surrounded by dead darkspawn laying in pools of their own putrid blood, and of Cullen no longer covered in blood but sitting up and staring wide-eyed at him.</p><p>---</p><p>“I would do the same for you,” Cullen stated emphatically. “I would drink down lyrium like a man dying of thirst if it meant saving you, and if blue lyrium proved not enough, I would use red lyrium.”</p><p>Dorian’s eyes filled up with tears as he shook his head. “You cannot mean that Cullen. Not after everything you've gone through.”</p><p>“I do Dorian,” Cullen said, taking Dorian’s hands into his own. “I would make a deal with a demon if it meant saving you. I love you Dorian, more than I've ever loved anyone, and I cannot lose you."

"I- " Dorian shook his head laughing, then smiled at Cullen. "I love you too."

"Good,” Cullen said as he dropped to his knees and stared up into Dorian’s wide eyes, “Will you marry me, Dorian Pavus?”</p><p>“You want to marry me?” Dorian demanded in shock.</p><p>“Yes,” Cullen said smiling as he kissed Dorian’s hands. “What happened made me realise how much you mean to me, and I wish to spend every day of the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>“You’ve gone absolutely stark raving mad,” Dorian said, staring at Cullen. “What if I use blood magic again? What if I’m not strong enough to resist? What if-”</p><p>“Do you feel the urge to use blood magic?” Cullen interrupted him.</p><p>“Right now?” Dorian asked incredulously. “Of course not!”</p><p>“Good,” Cullen said, smiling at the mage again. “I’ll ask you every day and if your answer ever changes, we’ll find a way to distract you from those urges.”</p><p>Dorian laughed delightedly at the sparkle in Cullen’s eyes. “I’ve corrupted you.”</p><p>Cullen's mouth curved into an ironic smile, “Rather you darling, than the darkspawn.”</p><p>Cullen’s answer sobered Dorian and he shifted his weight. “Are you quite certain you wish to marry me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cullen reaffirmed. “Nothing could make me happier.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Dorian conceded, immensely happy that things had turned out so differently than he ever thought they could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>